


Сердце пустынника

by Infernal_snow



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rammstein - Freeform, Rammstein AU, Till Lindemann - Freeform, rammstein het, НЖП - Freeform, ОЖП - Freeform, Раммштайн, Тилль Линдеманн, гет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_snow/pseuds/Infernal_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная реальность, которую без труда можно сформировать самому. Отправная точка: эмигрантка из Сирии, пересекшая границу ФРГ в не самом удачном месте и не в самое легкое время. Отныне группа людей двигается к границе окольными путями, подвалами, сточными трубами.<br/>Их броня слаба. Чем хилее воля, тем больше сердце.<br/>Но кое кто нас все-таки обманул... Обманул однажды сказав, что прикроет лавочку как только один из шести элементов выйдет из строя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце пустынника

\- Эй, Флаке, ты где нашел кошку? - усмехнулся Пауль, и его грустное лицо озарила теплая улыбка. Некогда веселый мужичок давно сполз в затяжную хандру, отчего возрастные морщины стали только глубже. В голубых глазах потух прежний жизнерадостный огонек, и на смену ему пришла старческая усталость. Когда-то Пауль был беззаботным весельчаком, я знаю это из множества историй и легких намеков, но это было раньше... Тогда, в прошлой жизни. 

\- Смотрите. Смотрите-ка все! Какая прелесть!

Он потрепал черное пузатое создание за бархатное ухо. Охуение беременной кошки прекрасно читалось в ее желтых глазах с широченными черными зрачками. Дергаться больше классических трех раз она не стала, вероятно, посчитав это куда более травмоопасным чем то, что стайка голодных оборванцев пустит ее на колбасу.  
Тут уж либо потомство, либо ничего.

Ландерс принял кошку на руки, уложив ее пузом к верху. Та неровно и рвано дышала, настороженно наблюдая за задумчивым низкорослым мужчиной, что оглядывал ее с неподдельной заботой, а потом и вовсе обнял. Не стискивая, зарывшись носом в шерсть на тонкой шее. Не боясь заразиться или заразить - ведь несколько месяцев скитания по сточным водам и подвалам заводских помещений не могут пройти даром. От нас несет говном и сыростью, плотные вещи не просыхают и преют, стирая тело до язв. Но тяжелее всего было привыкнуть к стойкому резкому запаху пота, и сопоставить это с тем, что этот вонючий человек, сидящий к тебе поблизости, не попытается ночью залезть на тебя. От этой мысли мутило, сон долго не приходил, но все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Оставшиеся мужчины держали себя в руках, а те, чья прогнившая крыша не выдержала, давно покинули ряды.

Осталось пожелать им счастливого пути и земли помягче.

Я глубоко вздохнула и убрала свалявшуюся прядь с лица. Желание помыться неоновой вывеской мерцало в воздухе, миражом искрясь где-то на уровне личной свободы. Лоренц удовлетворенно улыбнулся и присел рядом с товарищем, потирая замерзшие ладони. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, лицо слегка опухло от переизбытка влаги - обычное дело, но при его пугающей худобе выглядело странно. Проведя двумя пальцами по гладкой кошачьей макушке, он сложил руки в попытке согреться и облокотился на колени, устремляя свой взор куда-то сквозь пространство.

Меня он намеренно избегает, но в свете последних событий оно и к лучшему: я утеряла самое дорогое, его дневник. Пусть даже мне за это стыдно, но я не готова пожертвовать самозащитой: тем немногим, что осталось в моем распоряжении. Его можно понять - шокеры полицаев вещь весьма стремная, поэтому Флаке боится остаться без воспоминаний, без прошлого перед лицом смерти.

Все мы чего-то боимся, но никакая книжка не дает гарантий, и в глубине души он это понимает. 

Оторвавшись от созерцания непривычно радостного Пауля, я устремила взгляд на огонь. Костер всегда велик, словно вместо поленьев в нем трещат и плюются искрами не дымящие бревна и куски покрышек, а наши черные сердца. Отчаянные, забытые, но все еще бьющиеся. Кислый едкий запах столь же привычен, как и фото матери, что я ношу на груди под нижней майкой. Копоть на руках и лице смешивается то с кровью, то со слезами. Так не бывает, - не может везти постоянно.

Лицо Киры плывет в огненном мареве, но ссадины и синяк под глазом магия пламени скрыть не в состоянии. Остается любоваться ее красной физиономией с перекошенным от боли и злости ртом, под сопровождение истеричных всхлипов. Да, мне она всегда не особо нравилась.

Рихард маячит где-то поблизости, раздраженно раздавая указания общине. Его истеричные вскрики граничат с шипением, а вздохи, не иначе, перемежаются с затяжками самокруток с какой-то дикой травой. Надеюсь, что она сильно не прибивает, потому лично мне в его присутствии тяжело дышать.

А, может, дело в его затравленном взгляде и откровенном игнорировании моей персоны с четкой примесью раздражения. 

Да, я бесила его. Постоянно, ежедневно. Это читалось в его тусклых глазах и каменном от сдерживаемых эмоций лице. Острые скулы, совсем как у его отвергнутой дочери, ходили ходуном, стоило только мне появиться в поле его зрения. Я - чужая, я - иностранка, и мне просто повезло. А вот насколько именно, остается только гадать. 

Он на миг мелькает в рыжей материи, закуривая свою гадость, бросает мимолетный нечитаемый взгляд на Киру и исчезает в тени, тряхнув отросшим до плеч волосами. Я знаю, они жесткие наощупь и пахнут смесью гари и земли. Пальцы утопают в них, как в шерсти нашей гостьи, но путаются и застревают.

Я даже рада, что в сентябре обрилась налысо припасенным ножом, но пожалеть еще придется.

Бесполезно, Рихард, нам всем нужен воздух. Спрятавшись в мнимой недосягаемости, ты не найдешь истины. 

Вообще-то он старается не вмешиваться в семейные распри, оставляя за собой лишь право разнимать дерущихся самок. Они бьются всегда до кровавых потеков и разбитых вдребезги носов. Истеричный мат младшей Линдеманн однажды плотно засел в голове, и мне воображалось порой, что он острыми камнями впивается ей в колени, когда бывшая жена Круспе за волосы волочет обезумевшее создание по грунту. 

Они с Марго снова что-то не поделили, - это не новость. Кира ноет, женщина молча чистит молодые стебли американского клена, стараясь не смотреть даже в сторону содеянного.

Это традиция.

\- Как Оливер?

От тихого вопроса Ландерса дернулась, и обняла колени руками.

Он лениво поглаживал подушечками пальцев необъятное брюхо разомлевшей от ласки кошки.  
Пальцы ног у меня замерзли так, что уже не гнулись. Оставалось лишь ежеминутно подавлять желание согреть их ладонями, потому что сухая обувь по размеру мне виделась лишь во снах. Таких коротких, лихорадочных, редких.

\- Не знаю.  
\- Он спит, - меланхолично изрек Тилль, устанавливая котелок с сегодняшним ужином над огнем, - варево из мелкой рыбешки с привкусом сточных вод.  
\- Это лучшее, что мы имеем сейчас.  
\- Хочешь, я дам ее тебе? - тихонько обратился ко мне Пауль, почесывая послушное животное за ухом, - она очень ласковая.

Я поежилась, и махнула головой.

\- Нет, не нужно.

Говорить напрямую, о том что я боюсь кошек оказалось стыдно, ведь я не задумывалась об этом раньше. Осталось откреститься тем, что я сижу в опасной близости к огню, и не хочу ей навредить. Параллельно с этим в голове прорезалось осознание того, сколько же друг о друге мы не знаем.

Сколько у нас тайн? Сколько тайн у молодой сирийки, со скрипом общающейся немецком языке, который ей до сих пор режет слух? 

Я не скучала по утрамбованному горячему песчанику, но перебраться из одной задницы в другую оказалось жесточайшей шуткой судьбы. Я бежала от тотального контроля под руководством Корана, а в итоге получила такую концентрацию свободы, что не выдерживали ноги. Учиться говорить было тяжело, я много плакала, и от того становилась более не понятной окружающим. "Только да", "нет" хлюпающие звуки и тихое "оставьте меня в покое". Единственное, с чем я по настоящему сблизилась здесь, - оказался огонь. Он - моя работа, моя задача и жизнь, благодаря розовой кожице на нежных пылающих рубцах, я все еще помню, что жива. Бороться с чем-либо так тяжело, и порой откровенно бессмысленно, поэтому тебе не остается ничего, кроме как организовать себе изоляцию, и жить в спокойствии и согласии с собой. 

Когда я теряю нить, я просто подбрасываю новый обломок в костер. Он будет шипеть и корчиться или сердито трещать, но вот она - твоя проблема, решается сейчас.

\- Оливка, ты сегодня очень молчалива, - пробасил Тилль, аккуратно присаживаясь рядом со мной на влажный грунт. За это короткое время в несколько жалких месяцев, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что после регулярного сидения на холодной земле я окончательно утратила возможность родить ребенка. Низ живота болел, цикл не просто сбился - совсем прекратился пару месяцев назад. Спасал только Олли, подкладывая под язык мякоть настойки тысячелистника, о путях добычи которой я никогда не спрашивала, потому что меня до безумия пугала тянущая боль в обоих яичниках. Квадратная сумка лекаря почти никогда не пустела, и благодаря ей мои спутники выглядели чуть лучше, чем могли бы. Что до мужчин - я мало знаю об их здоровье. Даже Рихард, который от природы не обладал особой терпеливостью, не сообщал о недомоганиях до тех пор, пока все не приобретало катастрофический оборот. Наверное, проникся серьезностью ситуации. Да и удивительно, что еще никто из нас не страдает гангреной, а я и вовсе единственная счастливица, не обладающая не единой серьезной травмой. Сотрясение мозга и пару вывихов не в счет, - с ним неплохо справляется доктор Лоренц, дело остается только за реабилитацией в драконьих условиях, что сейчас и предстоит долговязому травнику. Если он очнется и вскоре предстанет перед костром в добром здравии, это будет не иначе, как подарком судьбы.

\- Я переживаю за Олли, - просипела я и закашлялась, - Просто поняла, что ничего не знаю о нем. 

Подушечки пальцев трутся друг о друга, скобля отпечатками гарь. Я всегда много нервничаю, только давно заставила себя перестать грызть ногти.

Это ужасно вообще-то.

\- …И я говорю не только о его постельном режиме. Тилль...  
\- М?  
\- Я ничего не знаю, - на глаза навернулись горячие слезы, но так и не получили выхода, - ничего о нем. Мы уходим один за другим. Это лишь вопрос времени, но я не знаю... Никого не знаю...

Прервав свой немногословный эмоциональный монолог, я уложила голову на колени, стыдливо отвернувшись в сторону. Как на зло мой взгляд пересекся со взглядом Лоренца, в глазах которого, как мне показалось, мелькнул испуг. Я плакала часто, но так давно. Это было раньше. Слезы - единственное тепло, которое осталось внутри, поэтому мне было попросту страшно расстаться с ними.

\- Не переживай, - жесткие холодные пальцы коснулись макушки, ероша едва отросшие волосы. Мягкий баритон Тилля будоражащим мятным раствором поднимал толпу мурашек на загривке. Я всегда обожала его сказки, и в глубине души, возможно, жутко боялась утерять эту мелочь. Как Флаке боялся потерять свой дневник, так я тряслась за эти драгоценные моменты, а глубоко внутри сияла очагом костра и давилась улыбкой. Такой же, как сейчас у Ландерса. 

Я крепко зажмурилась, не в силах наблюдать контраст его ничем не замутненной теплой радости и настороженности доктора.  
Их эмоции ощутимыми ветрами сталкивались в голове, вызывая хреновые перепады, от которых кружилась голова. 

Холодное и горячее. Почему вы такие разные?

\- Нам просто нужно покинуть город. Мы ведь уже так близки к границе…  
\- А что потом?  
\- Потом мы выйдем наверх.  
\- Это не точно.  
\- И не важно, - он вздохнул, - возьми себе за правило держать в руке рукоять ножа, если в чем-то сомневаешься. 

Я тихо хлюпнула носом, вытирая сочащиеся слезы о драные коленки.

\- Не плачь, Самал. Ты устала. Вот сейчас поужинаешь, и…  
\- Кристо… Он что, не держался за нож? 

Кажется, я сказала это слишком громко, буквально шкурой почуяв, как на меня уставились несколько пар глаз, а у Цвена из рук выпала папироса и дернулась бровь. Через треск и шипение резины было слышно, как он протяжно чертыхнулся, называя мою мать сукой. В воздухе повисла тяжелая пауза, от которой захотелось зарыться в сырую землю, и остаться там тихонько лежать, пока смертельный сон не сморит мое тело. Участь Шнайдера вызвала противоречивый диссонанс и являлась огромным гнойником вот уже на протяжении двух недель, а его неестественный вопль и судороги, по иронии судьбы, запомнились только мне.

Очередное сомнительное везение. 

Шокер полицаев долбит короткими разрядами, вводя мозг в состояние киселя. Руки и ноги трясутся, изгибаются… В общем и целом что-то похожее на эпилептический припадок, но об этом я могу только догадываться, ведь эпилептиков мне не доводилось видеть ни разу. Тем не менее, тонкая нить вязкой слюны на подбородке вызывала во мне какую-то тревожную ассоциацию. Синее стекло его радужек не говорило, и не думало говорить мне «беги», потому что сказать уже ничего не могло. Стекло вообще не очень податливая субстанция: надавишь – рассыплется, а плавить придется не без усердия, если в этом вообще есть какой-то смысл.

Меня затошнило.

\- Нет, солнышко, он был просто дураком.

Тихий дребезжащий голос Пауля заставил меня медленно разлепить ноющие веки. Его лицо не оказалось запачкано даже слабой тенью печали, чего не скажешь о сидящем рядом долговязом худом немце, который, все-таки, слегонца ткнул приятеля локтем под ребра и возмущенно что-то прошептал. Ландерс больше не улыбался, глядя прямо на меня. На его лбу залегло несколько глубоких морщин... Огонек снова погас, переходя в ранг чего-то до безобразия личного, запретного. Кошка мирно сопела на его руках, выставив вверх все четыре лапы, чем напоминала мне смешную детскую игрушку.

Только сейчас я заметила, что у нее нет хвоста.

\- Эй, бродяги, есть скоро будем? – раздался громкий, высокий голос по ту сторону пламени. Так говорил только Раф, который примкнул к нам всего каких-то пару дней назад. Марго тут же замерла с ножом в руке, смерив новичка тяжелым взглядом, но не рискнула ничего возразить, отделив новую полосу шкурки от ветви. 

Она многое сносила молча.

Рафаэлю пятьдесят, он коренной казах, о чем говорит с непоколебимой гордостью, завязывая жиденькие волосы узлом в хвост. На самом деле я не особо понимаю, что это значит, но что-то мне подсказывает, что я этого не постигну. Его цветная замызганная тюбетейка съезжает на бок и вообще выглядит как-то непотребно, но он, все же, неглупый малый. Хотя бы потому, что он носит ее под единственной оставшейся шлевкой погона, хотя бы потому, что сказал сейчас то, что сказал. Его слова можно воспринять как оскорбление памяти, но в действительности это простейший и до безобразия красивый ход конем, пресекающий на корню вялую ссору. И я могу лично ткнуть пальцем в каждого, кто сейчас в этом не разобрался.

\- Как только этой рыбой можно будет получить простую интоксикацию, а не смертельное отравление, - еле слышно пробурчал Тилль, и я улыбнулась, что не осталось незамеченным.

\- Наконец-то! – воскликнул Ландерс, - второе чудо за день. Оливка, растягивай свои губы почаще, от этого проходит тошнота!

От этого хотелось звонко захохотать, но я лишь сухо кашлянула, словив растерянный взгляд Лоренца. Он не знал, как ему поступить: улыбнуться, или дальше сидеть с каменным лицом, ведь он все еще был обижен на меня. Пусть поступает, как ему хочется, я за свои действия уже ответила. 

В поле зрения вплыл Раф, отвлекая мое внимание на себя. Его обрезанный ватный халат всегда веселил не хуже того, что было у него на голове. В руках блестела алюминиевая миска… Единственная, между прочим, на общину. 

Ох и получит он от Круспе…

\- Ну все! Хватит это терпеть, - возмущенно возразил он, задирая рукава. Он говорил настолько быстро, что даже его дикий акцент не играл особой роли. При любом раскладе разобрать, что он несет, было очень сложно. Поэтому на его рассказы о просторной солнечной Астане и улыбчивых казахских девушках я клала огромный хер, засыпая всегда где-то в середине увлекательной истории.

-… Не мори же нас голодом, шешең!*  
\- Вот на тебе и проверим, - усмехнулся Тиль, поднимаясь. Он без разговоров принял тарелку у нового товарища и одним ловким движением зачерпнул половник каждодневного варева, запах которого просочился сквозь стойкий аромат паленых шин. Пахло землей, хлоркой, и еще какой-то херней. Рыбой не пахло совсем.  
\- Для тех, кто не хочет так сильно рисковать, - ужин через двадцать минут, - равным тоном обозначил Линдеманн. Народ завозился, а он удовлетворенно вернулся на свое место.  
\- Я оставлю тебе двойную порцию, если хочешь. Ночь будет длинной.  
\- Нет необходимости.

От товарищеского широкого жеста в груди защемило.

-... Я... Не буду есть, спасибо.

Он покачал головой. Длинная челка окрасилась в ярко оранжевый, отбрасывая тень на испещренное рытвинами лицо. Я прикусила губу, стараясь не думать о том, что мне было бы до охуения противно ощущать это под своими пальцами. 

\- Нельзя так, Самал. Я понимаю, что это практически невозможно есть, но нужно набраться сил. Кто знает, как скоро появится необходимость сорваться с места?

Мужчина прищурился, и, коснувшись пальцами моего острого колена, окинул меня критичным взглядом.

\- Сколько ты весишь?

Я провела ладонью по щекам, стирая с них пленку гари. Костер потрескивал, требуя пищи, а вот мой желудок загнулся уже давно. Проще было есть саму себя и не жаловаться на вонь, но организм еще напрочь не воспринимал мясо.Спасибо моей мусульманской семье. Будто это было в прошлой жизни. Или... Я просто сдохла где-то на границе, обживая теперь сомнительное чистилище. Повисла на проводах, или упивалась собственными мозгами, текущими по задней стенки носоглотки.

А может у них и не шокеры вовсе. Черт их знает, этих стражей порядка.  
Вместо чего-то вразумительного в ответ ему вырвалось лишь недовольное бурчание:

\- Не знаю, у меня нет весов.

Опередив меня, крупный немец подхватил утыканный гвоздями обломок балки и швырнул его в огонь. Он вытер о колени руки, оставляя на черных штанинах дорожки опилок, а в глазах цвета речного льда блеснула какая-то глубокая мысль, которую по его лицу прочесть бы мне не удалось.

Я плохо считываю эмоции, а уж равнодушное лицо моего товарища представляется мне не меньше, чем монолит. Мощная бетонная коробка с мутными серо-зелеными окошками, в которых горит свет. Они повествуют себе лишь о кончике тайны, вместо того, чтобы утаить ее на дне черных омутов, подобно мне. У Тилля нет ничего под рубашкой, нет татуировок на обожженных руках, зато есть неподъемный багаж воспоминаний, выставленный на чердачных полках пухлыми томами недетских сказок.

Не говоря ни слова, я пододвинулась к нему ближе, и опустилась боком на холодную землю, опустив голову ему на колени. 

Холодные пальцы вцепились в дырявые рукава толстовки, натягивая их как можно сильнее.

Это не я. Я не узнаю свои руки.

Где-то совсем рядом Зорин тихо затянула военную песню, и ее немедленно подхватил Пауль, явно боясь сфальшивить. Я чувствовала, как дрожат мои ресницы, рассеивая ядовитый свет в яркую радугу, как неуверенно касаются грубые пальцы Тилля моей макушки и плавно ее массируют. Сердце в груди неровно дергалось, колотясь о костяное препятствие, и сбивало дыхание. Горячий мед бил ключом где-то внизу живота, растекаясь широкой лужей, и не находя выхода. Все больше и больше.

Ну зачем?...

\- Я расскажу тебе историю об одном мальчишке, - легкое дыхание коснулось уха языком пламени. От губящего глухого баритона по затылку поползли гигантские мурашки, и я блаженно зажмурилась.  
-... который бросил все на алтарь общей дружбы, и дал клятву идти до тех пор, пока один из них не умрет.

Его сказки действовали по-разному: иногда это смахивало на отвар пустырника с легким кислым привкусом на кончике языка, иногда на сомнительный приход, что сковывал тебя по рукам и ногам.

И никогда, никогда не было эйфории.

\- Кристо...

 

* "Твою мать!"


End file.
